PAST
by Dark's Baby Gurl
Summary: This is a story about... well i really can't say. Here quick summary. Dai, and everyone whos cool get stuck in the past and meet a lot of other cool people. and they have to help dai and those gays back home. I hope it is a good story and i hope you like
1. begining

Hi there everyone, this is going to be a really messed up fan fic. it has everyone in it really, but it is really about Daisuke and Dark. it nothing wrong, or hentaish. Got it so if you are one of those people then go look for another fan fic. But it will have blood, adventure, darma, romance, and horror. And maybe some angst, parody, and mystery. hope you like it. I don't own any one from DN Angel. Please R&R, please!

Dark's Baby Gurl: hi there everyone. brand new story, and my frist one.

Dark: Hi there.

Dark's Baby Gurl: Hey there Dark.

Krad: What is he doing here.

Dark's Baby Gurl: Um, well.

Krad: I thought you said when I asked you, you said that he wouldn't be here.

Dark's Baby Gurl: He he. Oppose I guess i forgot about that tiny detil.

Dark: Krad, I guess you should know that I am here every time she does a new story.

Krad: I can't believe that I am going to have to be here with you.

Dark's Baby Gurl: Well that is to bad for you.

Dark: Yah, to bad for you. Hehehehehe!

Dark's Baby Gurl: Hey, would you two be so kind and introduce the story for me? My voice is weak right now. Please?

Dark: Ok, fine be me.

Krad: I really don't what to. But I guess I will.

Dark's Baby Gurl: YAH!

Dark and Krad: Now on to the story, PAST!

* * *

It was early in the moring as a small boy came walking around the corner, then turning into the school yard. Soon after another boy walked into the yard too. He ran up to the other boy, and soon they were both in a deep conversation about different odds, and ends.   
One of the boys was smaller then the other one by a few inches. He also had big cheerful, round puprle eyes. and messy looking puprle hair too. he wore a pair of black breechs and a nice white school shirt and a small black over coat. His sockings what up to his knees and on his feet were a pair of newly looking black shoes. In his arms were a few books for classes, and a packed lunch. The other boy was a bit taller then the other boy. He had long golden, blonde hair that was tied back into a low ponytail. He also had small cold golden eyes. And he wore the same the same outfit as the other boy. In his arms were books and a packed lunch too.  
"So Krad what did you all do over the hoildays, and beside coming over to my places for dinner that one time." the little boy said with much excitement in his eyes to learn what his friend had been up to during the hoildays. "Well I didn't do much, except for the one day were my family came to visit yours. Others then that all I did was read, help the maids, and paint a picture. That is all Dark." Krad said with not much warmth on his face, "Hey, what what about you? I'm sure your hoilday was much more exciting then mine was. I would really like to hear it Dark." Krad said as he stoped, and looked at him.  
"Well I did what I uselly do during the hoilday. Spend it with my family, the maids, and mad maids, and my nanny. I also draw a picture, played the pina a lot. What esle did i do. I do remember." Dark said with a big grinn on his tender face. "It's all right Dark." Krad said, gaving him a very small smile.  
Ding Dong, Ding Dong, Ding Dong.  
"Oh, no. We're going to be late." Dark said with his happy face turning into a really scared face, "Last I was late for classes i got whiped. We have to get going." He turned torwards the doors and began to run. He stopped and turned around, "Come on Krad, i don't what you or me to get whiped! So hurry up!" Dark yelled as he ran back to him and grabbed his hand, pulling torwards the bih double doors that open up into the main hallway.

* * *

Dark: That was short and boring. Where was all the things you said you were going to add and the story. Huh Baby Gurl.

Krad: i can't believe I'm going to say this but he was right. There I said it happy.

Dark: Yes I am.

Dark's Baby Gurl: I'm sorry guys. I will make the next chapter more exciting. K!

Dark and Krad: K

Dark: But you have to agree with me. I was a very cutie little kid.

Krad: No you weren't

Dark's Baby Gurl: Yes he was. I thought he was adorable. So you SHUT-UP!

Krad: Ok.

Dark's Baby Gurl: OK, bye for now everyone.

Sorry for such a short chapter i was in a hurry today, but don't worry I will write the next chapter as soon as I can. I promise, and PLEASE R&R. PLEASE!


	2. note

Sorry everyone i think im going to stop this story 'cause i really not care for it, but i will countine my other ones and i'm going to start a new one to horror mansion so stick around and read them ok bye  



End file.
